


Injuries and Cold Hands means a Boring Night

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Clara is injured. Wynne advises her to not do anything too strenuous and that leads to a pretty boring night in her book.Day eight of the Fictober challenge.





	Injuries and Cold Hands means a Boring Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Handjob (Even though it was not executed, only eluded to)

Alistair was in much worse shape than Clara was so she insisted that Wynne use her remaining energy to heal him and wait until morning to fix her injuries.

Although Wynne did not truly want to accept the bargain, she eventually did.

A gash sat across her bottom lip which was also swollen to nearly twice it's normal size while sporting two fractured ribs for the duration of the night.

It was nothing that she hadn't had before at one point or another but still Wynne warned her against any 'strenuous activities' which meant no doing anything even remotely fun for the night.

When she made her way to her tent for the night after her watch was up, she tried not to wake the elf sleeping there, but he ended up waking up anyway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered as he rolled over to glance up at her as she started to take off some of her armor.

He let out a yawn before he nodded.

"I know, mi amor, don't worry about it."

She laid down beside him shortly after she finished taking her boots off and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek, careful not to reopen the injury on her lip.

Zevran started to trail his hand down her hip absently but she quickly removed his hand.

"Not tonight, I still have two fractured ribs."

He nuzzled her neck softly "I almost forgot, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Only then did she notice the growing arousal in his pants.

"I would fix that if I could, but my lip is sore and I doubt you want my cold hands anywhere near your crotch right now." She laughed.

"Absolutely not, unless you want me to scream like Alistair did when Morrigan turned into a spider the other day," he told her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Now get some sleep, I'll make sure you don't roll over and reopen that gorgeous gash on your lip during the night."

She shook her head in exasperation at him before she finally laid down and dozed off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
